


WTNV Fictober Day 4: Traffic Report

by Sasston



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasston/pseuds/Sasston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it turns out I'm terrible with this, and it's the shortest thing I've ever written, but hey, I'm still posting it. It's probably not worth reading but it's pretty short so that's not bad, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	WTNV Fictober Day 4: Traffic Report

And now, listeners, for traffic.

A young girl walks along the side of the two-lane road. She has no set destination, only to follow the road. The sun is at just the right position to illuminate the road in an orange light that matched the fall trees. Everything was orange, as orange as the girl’s hair. The girl is walking. That is all she is doing. She cannot hear the traffic reports that are describing her and her journey, but she wouldn’t mind. She rarely ever minds anything. Minding things is so exhausting, she thinks. Cars pass her, helicopters fly overhead. The world is not silent, but she likes it that way. Silence is only the misleading feeling that one is alone, and no one is every truly alone, she thinks. She is right in some ways.

The girl walks an endless path, and she is not afraid.

Steer clear of the two-lane road.

This has been traffic.


End file.
